This invention relates a probe unit for electro-surgical devices and, more particularly, to a probe unit having an operative end portion which is removable so that the operative end portion can be sterilized and replaced thereon, the operative end portion being hand-held in use and being rotatable with respect to a rear housing connector portion of the probe unit.
Electro-surgical devices and instruments which are capable of being used for carrying out medical or dental operations are well known in the art, such a device being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,801. This patent shows a probe unit connected to an electrosurge generator so that a source of high level frequency voltage is applied to the cutting tip of the probe unit which can be manually controlled.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,404 discloses a probe unit having a disposable probe tip which is rotatable relative to the hand-held portion. The probe tip includes a closed loop in the form of a cutting tip.
However, none of the prior art probe units are provided with an operative end portion which can be sterilized, where as mentioned above, the prior art probe tips are of the disposable type. Furthermore, it has been found that a more convenient probe unit construction is desired in order for the operative end portion to more easily rotate relative to the rear housing connector portion of the probe unit when in use, where the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,404 provides for a frictional retention of the operative end portion of the probe unit which does not provide for an easy rotation thereof.